


Let's Review

by aliensmoocher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Mild Blood, Public Display of Affection, brief mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensmoocher/pseuds/aliensmoocher
Summary: Flying back from a mission gives Reinhardt time to think about the last few months.





	

It had been a long day. Flecks of blood and dirt were scattered across his armor. Missions were never as glorious and fantastical as his retellings of them. Everyone who went into this mission on his side was alive, so he considered the mission a success. Adrenaline was still pumping through him, it almost never left before he was out of his armor. 

Ana sat across from him in the aircraft, she was quiet, trying to collect herself. Mercy sat next to her, writing something in a small notebook she kept with her. Reinhardt was a loud and boisterous man but he knew that some of his teammates needed their privacy in the cooldown periods after missions. Reinhardt looked to his helmet in his hand and then to his friend next to him. He could swear that this was the twentieth time that Torbjorn rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples since getting onto the craft. He couldn’t stop a slight chuckle escaping him, he jabbed at Torbjorn’s side.

“Everyone deals with mission aftermath differently, let the boy talk without the passive aggression,” Reinhardt whispered.

“He’s almost as bad as you at that age,” Torbjorn grimaced before rethinking his words, “Actually, I’m surprised you’re not contributing to my headache.” 

Torbjorn had spat the last few words a bit louder than the rest. Reinhardt nudged him again before looking over at the other two participants in the latest mission. Newer and more troublesome recruits to the reformed overwatch. Ex-criminals: wanted in every country they dared to grace with their presence. Reinhardt did everything he did in the name of justice but that doesn’t always comply with what is lawfully acceptable, he was a criminal in his own way. But not like this. 

It took nearly six months for the Junkers to fully amalgamate into the community of new and old soldiers. Even then, saying ‘fully amalgamate’ was more than generous. They still weren’t fully compliant with all of the regulations Winston had tried to set for everyone. And they certainly didn’t get along well with everyone. But they worked for a surprisingly small amount and the promise they wouldn’t be turned into the police -provided they didn’t kill unnecessarily or go back to their criminal activity. Neither were fans of working with the omnics that were present -but neither was Torbjorn, and Reinhardt could understand even if he didn’t agree with the mindset. 

They proved themselves quickly. They were powerful allies to have on the battlefield. Junkrat’s traps and bomb expertise had saved quite a few friends at the expense of the lives of enemies -or in the least one of their legs. Ana and Junkrat worked well together in the latest mission. Junkrat would trap them and Ana would knock them out cold and heal any wounds Junkrat had managed to get in the process. It cut down on casualties that way. They seemed to have a mutual respect for one another blooming, which was nice to see after the few months of bickering among everyone at the overwatch base. 

But at the moment, Junkrat couldn’t stop talking. Junkrat had moments of silence every once in awhile that disturbed Reinhardt more than the outbursts of speech, jokes, and giggles. Roadhog tended to bump or shake him whenever he was quiet for too long, it probably disturbed him too -or maybe Reinhardt was projecting. Ana and Mercy didn’t seem outwardly bothered by the volume in the plane. Torbjorn was whining and acting up for the sake of it.  He wasn’t talking to them so they didn’t have to listen, he was talking to Roadhog. Roadhog listened. 

Reinhardt hadn’t had the chance to work directly with Junkrat as often as the medics did. When Junkrat needed a shield he’d run behind Roadhog rather than Reinhardt’s actual shield nine times out of ten. Which was fine, it was habit -instinctual. He had gotten to work with Roadhog more than he thought he would get to however, including this mission. 

 

Reinhardt had been initially taken aback by Roadhog. He wasn’t the keenest on the plan to bring the ex-criminals into the newly formed and unstable overwatch but he agreed nonetheless. He had seen mugshots and the line up before but seeing a number representing height and seeing the man in person were two entirely different things. Reinhardt was gigantic within his armor, towering over everyone. But he lost a good half a foot once he stepped out of it. The first time he met Roadhog, he had come back from a mission and was still in his armor. They were near level with each other. It took him a moment of assessing the situation to figure out how to greet him. For the first month they somehow avoided seeing each other around in the base. They weren’t trying to avoid each other, it was just an odd set of circumstances that kept them from seeing each other outside of after mission welcome backs and the occasional practice range hello. It was all awkward greetings and uncomfortable attempts at conversation met by a grunt or mumble before silence. 

By the second month, they finally bumped into each other during down time. Roadhog had been watching a show on one of the documentary channels. Hell if Reinhardt could recall what it was now. Reinhardt took the opportunity to join him, sitting next to him and watching for a few minutes before saying anything. Roadhog had turned to him slightly before looking back to the television. Reinhardt took that as an invitation to talk. The mammoth of a man was difficult to read most of the time due to lack of interacting with him -but Reinhardt saw he was surprised that his voice had come from him. Reinhardt asked about the program and tried to disregard Roadhog looking him over. He didn’t know the other well enough yet to make a joke out of it without risking ruining whatever impression he had left on him prior. They sat for awhile before Roadhog said he had something to do. When he stood up to go Reinhardt had felt his stomach flip. The height hit him like a freight train. Roadhog was huge.

Roadhog wasn’t used to Reinhardt’s flip flopping size either. On the practice range, and during their first mission together, it made sense to the both of them. Reinhardt was the tallest on the battlefield, not by much, but he was. Off the battlefield he used to be the tallest one -aside from Bastion of course. By the third month of working together, Roadhog still had the incorrect reaction during down time when Reinhardt would call to him, to look up slightly instead of down. Reinhardt made more of an effort to talk with Roadhog after their first mission. It went fine. But it was clear that Roadhog was still focused on Junkrat more than anything else. It was ingrained at this point and Reinhardt understood but when working on a team certain habits do have to change. Roadhog had agreed to practice with him, and others when they asked. 

The practice against dummies, without Junkrat as a distraction, did in fact help in the missions after. But what always excited Reinhardt the most for their sessions was the sparring. The sparring felt wonderful. It  _ was  _ wonderful. They sparred with and without weapons. In Reinhardt’s case, in and out of armor. They were fairly matched, somedays Reinhardt would easily overpower Roadhog and sometimes the other way around. Other times it was a fight which left them both tired, feeling old, and sadly calling a draw. Roadhog actually started to begin conversations and respond more to what Reinhardt had said. Say what you will about violence, but sometimes it is in fact the answer. The man happily listened to whatever Hog had wanted to talk about. Sometimes they just sparred and then laid on the practice mats talking for a few hours before calling it a day. No strategy, no going over mission protocol...just listening to each other.

It was by the start of the fourth month that Reinhardt had realized he might have a problem.

A 7’3”, handsome, intelligent, incredible problem.

A “well this would explain all of the stomach flipping and sudden tongue tied-ness that I had been having whenever I see him” problem. 

Reinhardt Wilhelm was never one to shy away from a challenge, and this was no different. He may have given it a few days after realizing to mull over how exactly to approach his new friend about it. After all, he wasn’t exactly on first name basis with Roadhog yet -not for lack of trying. He wasn’t exactly sure what the other’s preferences were either. He knew about hobbies and what Rutledge liked by this point, but he didn’t know what he  _ liked.  _

He gathered his resolve and asked Roadhog out for drinks. He said yes, and at some point in the drunken haze of that night Reinhardt called him Mako. Which was met with no rebuttal. The next week during one of their sparring matches, with Roadhog pinning him to the ground, he asked if he wanted to go to the movies with him. It was met with a small bit of tired silence before he said sure. After going to the park, the convenience store (because Roadhog and Junkrat were both banned from the local museum), going out for drinks, staying in with drinks, being included in one of Junkrat and Roadhog’s chill days (where in Reinhardt got the prettiest shade of purple on his nails he had ever seen), some late night exchanges of war and personal stories, and one trip to a ice cream parlor over the course of a month: Roadhog pulled him aside and asked if any of those were supposed to be dates. He said that Junkrat was convinced they were. 

Reinhardt replied that he would love if they were. 

It was a few days, a mission, another few days, and another mission before Roadhog said that they were dates before letting out a grunt and leaving to go clean up. Reinhardt hardly gave him a chance. He threw his helmet to the floor and picked the other up in an embrace before laughing and loudly asking if he could kiss him. Mako gave a quiet no before saying maybe later and actually getting to leave to scrape the mud off his shoes. 

 

Roadhog presently had a cloth in hand, cleaning off his hook of blood and torn bits of flesh. Roadhog’s methods were gruesome but effective. He nodded every so often to Junkrat or gave a grunt of affirmation. Roadhog was quiet in company. He had told Reinhardt that he was always quiet, even before the Omnium incident. 

 

“Oh! And you missed the real show! People have been tellin’ me about this old hag’s way around a rifle. PSH! They’re toting the wrong skill. She suckerpunched three of those goons out cold,” Junkrat sneered slightly, “puts your left hook to shame mate. I’d be careful with letting me be round her, she might steal your job.” 

“Let her have it,” Roadhog said putting the cloth in one of his pockets, content with the cleanliness of his hook. Junkrat let out an offended gasp. 

Ana let out a snort, “You wouldn’t want me as your bodyguard Jamison, my rates are very high.” 

“Hey, rates ever change you know where to find me. In the meantime, you’re still stuck with me.” 

Athena’s voice echoed over the speaker system, “We’re going to be arriving to the base in approximately 5 minutes, soldiers. Winston is waiting to receive a briefing on the latest mission. Would you like me to give him the data I’ve collected or would you rather do the briefing yourselves?”

Mercy looked up from her notes, “I’d prefer a joint effort, if that’s alright Athena.” 

“Very acceptable. I always appreciate your insight, as does Winston.” 

Reinhardt leaned over slightly and whispered, “Junkrat’s a mess.”

“Yeah?” Roadhog looked at him expectantly.

“If you’re going to try and wrangle him into not being covered in blood, I assume there won’t be much time for some...not so clean activities,” Reinhardt put his hand on Roadhog’s thigh. 

Roadhog snorted, “You’re gross.” 

“Maybe a little bit.” 

Ana kicked Reinhardt’s shin, “We have five minutes before we get back to base, keep it in your pants till then.” 

Reinhardt lifted both hands in the air, “You’re acting like I had impure intentions toward this man, I just wanted to hold his hand and tell him how wonderful he is. Have I told you that yet today  meine geliebte... ” He kissed the side of Roadhog’s mask before starting to whisper again. 

Ana laughed as Mercy snapped her notebook shut. 

 

Torbjorn scuttled off the ship first, giving a harumph of a hello to Winston as he walked into the base. Mercy asked Ana if she would help go over the details of the mission and Ana agreed. Roadhog and Junkrat walked out of the ship, Roadhog pacing slightly behind. Reinhardt followed behind him before Roadhog stopped and put his hand out to stop Reinhardt too. 

“Brigitte has to fix your armor up,” Roadhog said looking up. 

“As always.”

“Give me two...give me three hours. It’s easy getting Junkrat in the shower, but once he’s in there it’s a bloodbath trying to get him to leave or at least share. Then we can do...whatever,” Roadhog grabbed at a piece of Reinhardt’s chest plating, “come here.” 

Reinhardt dipped down slightly as Roadhog moved his mask up just enough. Reinhardt smiled into the kiss. Roadhog’s lips were torn up by scars and so unique and wonderful. He pulled away. Reinhardt watched as Roadhog pulled the mask back down.

“See ya,” Roadhog said, turning to go into the base. 

“Yes. Very soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started off wanting to write a completely different fic with these two (just as sappy and shippy of course), but this is what happened instead. I don't write very often so it's always a pleasure to try. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
